


First Dance

by AgasheArmyBebe



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: First story, M/M, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgasheArmyBebe/pseuds/AgasheArmyBebe
Summary: I've recently listened to 'I Get To Love You' by Ruelle and it made me think of this. Listen to it here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wMgzldfzVjQ





	First Dance

Lance and Keith are engaged and planning their wedding on one of the few free days they have. Keith is watching as Lance picks up some magazines he'd gotten at a space mall and going through them to get some ideas. They've got everything planned out, (c/o everyone else pitching ideas in) everything but one thing- the first song they'll dance to.

Keith wants something quick with a fast tempo, but Lance wants it slow and romantic. He wants it to last and not be over too soon. 

He's scrolling through his music trying to see if something pops out. Nothing does. And he's starting to grow frustrated because 'dammit, this needs to be //perfect//.' But then it happens, just as he's about to give up and go with Keith's idea, the song starts playing. 

'One look at you; my whole life falls in line.   
I prayed for you; before I called you mine.  
I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes.  
I can’t believe it’s true'

Lance freezes as he starts listening.

'I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do.  
I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you.  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.'

He looks over to Keith to see if he's listening, he is. But he's watching Lance's face as well. A look of pure love and adoration on his own.

'The way you love, it changes who I am.  
I am undone and I thank God once again.  
I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes.  
I can’t believe it’s true.'

Tears start to form in Lance's eyes. He didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that this song was saying everything he felt for Keith and more. Little did he know that Keith felt the same.

'I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do.  
I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you.  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.'

He barely registered the tears now streaming down his face. Keith had gotten in front of him, wiping them away with his thumbs. He pressed a kiss to Lance's nose and pulled his head into the crook of his neck. He started petting Lance's hair to calm him down as the song reached the last verse.

 

'They say love is a journey, I promise that I’ll never leave.  
When it’s too heavy to carry,   
remember this moment with me.  
I get to love you, I get to love you,  
I get to love you.'

Lance's tears had stopped flowing and he was just hiccuping softly now. He reached over and turn off his music and put his face back into Keith's neck.

"I think I found our song" he chuckled softly.

"Yeah," Keith breathed, "you did." 

He pulled Lance with him onto the bed to lay down. He was still stroking his hair, but now he was pressing little kisses to his forehead as well. 

Meanwhile Lance was running his hands up and down Keith's back tracing little shapes as he goes.

Eventually, they fell asleep. Content and undeniably in love with the one in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, if you like it tell me on my Tumblr: @delicatetimemachinestranger  
> Or my Instagram: @piercethesirensheart  
> And I'll do more stories (chaptered or one shot)


End file.
